


Beyond the quindent and the crown

by Yoshiaki



Series: Beyond [5]
Category: Justice League (2017)
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 23:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21310102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshiaki/pseuds/Yoshiaki
Summary: I couldn't have asked for more than him, couldn't have dreamed up a being like him yet he is mines to kiss and cuddle forever.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Arthur Curry
Series: Beyond [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1498112
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Beyond the quindent and the crown

His smile is just as the sun I bask in; warm and loving.

His icy-blue-with-a-bit-of-amber-and-sapphire-around-the-iris-eyes, make my heart melt and how I adore the way he tilts his head to the side curiously when I speak.

I couldn't have asked for more than him, couldn't have dreamed up a being like him yet he is mines to kiss and cuddle forever.

"Dada!" He squeals happily when Arthur walks into the kitchen, half-naked from the top and still wet from being out at sea.

"There's my little prince," he coos happily, scooping the infant from the island table and kissing his forehead.

They look identical, Jonathan being the young version of Arthur, down to way he raises an eyebrow. Luckily though, he has a bit of my eyes, a bit of my hair colour mixed with Arthur's and a combination of our powers. But he was all me when it came to his personality and Arthur would laugh fondly when he would politely say "Thak oo!" when given something.

He is a blessing in our lives but also a shock because I had no idea that a selected few Kryptonian males could also conceive. That and Arthur's sperm being compatible enough to remain in my body.

And then six months down the line we welcomed our surprise, Ma and the entire Justice League spoiling him rotten as badly as Arthur does.

"Missed you both." Arthur says as he nuzzles his nose against the side of my neck and I turn to smile at him, leaning forward a little to kiss him. Jonathan kicks excitedly because he shares a telepathic bond with Arthur, exposing the merman's giddy feelings and I can't help but love them both even more.

Because beyond the quindent and the worries of the crown is my beloved husband and our son, our life away from the world, where my _heart_ is content to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You are appreciated! - Yoshiaki


End file.
